Sailor Time
by Tsukinomasao
Summary: A side story to Sailor Moon: A Retelling. Sailor Pluto is trapped in another world and must find the Senshi of Time to go back to his own world. During all this he must stop the Golden Queen from taking over the seven kingdoms and find the power of Selent


**Sailor Time**

**Act One:**

**A Ripple In Time**

The sun was half way into the sky as a girl trekked across the hot yellow sand. Kara Ol'Hare was a very pretty girl in the later years of her teenage life, she had long volumes auburn hair that reached to the small of her back. Her bangs were held back by a scarf that was tied around her temples, showing her fierce emerald eyes.

She wore dark colored leather shirt and pants, they were suppose to keep the heat out, she thought they were keeping the heat in. She held a backpack over her left shoulder with all of her belongings in it. Ever since she could remember she held this backpack and all her belongings, traveling from village to village, trying to find who she is.

The wind picked up and blew sand into her face. She groaned, wishing she had not gone this way to Kandor. The Great Desert of Corean was safer then going through the growing Empire, but maybe, and just maybe, she should of taken the other route.

Just going over if she should turn around she heard a massive boom over her head. Looking up into the sky she saw a flash of light; pink, black, and red, and then a black object falling towards her. Trying to jump out of the way, she succeed in jumping into the object falling and both crashed into the sand. Dust flew into the air, as well as into Kara's eyes and noise, and Kara began to cough, pushing the heavy object off of her.

Dusting herself off she looked down at the falling objected and realized it had been a man. He was taller then any man she had seen before with dark skin and dark green hair. He was wearing the uniform of a soldier, but not of any soldier she had seen before. The uniform was ceremonial, or so she thought, and very clean, as if it had never seen the light of day.

Bending over to check his forehead she saw that he was breathing. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, they snapped open and his left hand grabbed at Kara's wrist at lighting speed. Shock filled her eyes as the young man quickly jumped to his feet and back flipped away, leaving the young girl to stare at an empty space.

"What the-" She began, but from nowhere the man had summoned a staff with an orb on top of it. It almost looked like a heart with a red gem in the center of it. The man's cape seemed to dress around him in a perfect manner.

"Who are you?" Emphasizing each word as if Kara was deaf and dumb. In the confusing, she had lost her scarf and her hair had fallen in her face. Taking both hands to her face she pulled her hair back and tried to find the scarf; it was nowhere to be seen. "Are you impaired in some why?" The man asked again, this time a little more heat in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked, letting go of her hair and letting it fall back to natural parts on the side of her head.** "**My name is Kara Ol'Hare and I think I should be asking you the questions. _You_ did fall on me." She said standing up, the man looked like a mirror image of her, but he held a weapon, which she did not enjoy.

In all her years Kara had little fighting experience. She never really needed any, since she avoided those kinds of things. But now she wish she had a little more, being alone in the desert with some random crazy man changed the way you looked at life.

The man looked down at himself and shot a quick glance at the woman before him. "Sailor Pluto." Was all he said, Sailor Pluto, like she was suppose to know what that meant, but something tickled the back of her mind. Shaking the feeling out of her head she walked up to him and right past him. She noticed that he stiffened but she figured she should treat him like a scared animal; show no fear.

"I don't know what that means, but I suggest we go before the Ever Glorious Army get's here." Looking confused Sailor Pluto turned to watch the girl leave. He had questions that he wanted, needed to ask. How did he get here, were is here, and _why am I here_. Turning he followed behind here.

"The Ever Glorious Army?" He asked, clearly confused. Kara stopped and looked back at the man, looking even more confused than the man staring back at her. "Have you been living under a rock?" But as soon as the words left her mouth something occurred to her, he had fallen out of the sky. Something wasn't right about any of this, but she couldn't think of that right now. If the Army arrived before the two had time to leave they would both be in trouble.

"The fort, O'Star is a few miles west of here. No doubt your entrance could have been seen that far so we must hurry." Without even looking to see if the man was following she continued on her quest to the east, just a little faster then before. The man behind her quickly caught up, his cape billowing in the hot gust of wind blowing toward them.

* * *

Shu'lude looked around the hill made of sand, he was tracking… something. From the Fort he and his commanding officer had seen a great flash of light and a loud bang. The two decided to go and investigate with a squad of men. When they reached what appeared to be the source of the sound; they found nothing.

Shu'lude was the best tracker in the fort and some said the best tracker in the Empire and what he saw, confused him. The General approached on his horse and looked around. "What do you see Shu'lude?" He asked scanning the surrounding area, he had not become one of the best General's in the Ever Victorious Army by thinking everything was safe.

"It seems there was a girl, traveling from Coramoor and going to Kandor, she is a rebel, or she would of gone through the Empire." The man began, crouching to pick of some sand and let it fly in the wind. Trailing his hand on top of the surface of the ground he continued. "Around here something struck her from the air and they both hit the ground hard here." He said standing and pointing at a short distance away. "There was a scuffle and then they both continued to the east, towards Kandor."

The General started at the direction that Shu'lude was pointing in and addressed his men without looking at them. "Squad Leader Trumen!" The General said in a loud harsh voice and a young man wearing golden armor approached, putting right hand over his heart. "Take your men and find this woman and whatever is with her. Bring her back alive." And with the order the man rounded up his Squad and they left with a cloud of sand.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was standing on a rocky hill looking back the way that they had come. The wind was still blowing in the same direction and he had to hold his cape close to him so it wouldn't wrap around him. They were being followed, the shift in time seemed to be pointing towards… something.

And while he was thinking about it, Time seemed to be different. Something was wrong with it but he couldn't really put his finger on it. Without even really being able to think on it the short little woman that had dragged him all this way was shouting at him.

"Get down here! If you can see for miles; _they _can see you!" Turning to look at the woman he jumped down the hill and skidded to her side. He had thought that after the three hours of walking in this unbearable heat she would of… he smiled. "I should apologize for…landing on you." He said with a grin, the woman stared at him.

She felt something warm when he smiled, but she had to let that go. There was nothing in the future, nothing yet anyways. "I'm not from around here and I really don't know how I got here." He told her as the two walked to a opening in a rock cliff, she had told him that they would be sleeping there tonight.

The last think he could remember was being in the Corridor of Time when he heard of voice. The voice was something he should of recognized, something from before the Silver Millennium, but before he could piece anything together something had struck him and he had woken up here. The girl, Kara, kneeling before him.

"It doesn't matter how you got here and I don't really care." Kara was missing her scarf, her hair kept falling in her face and she kept pushing it back with the back of her hand. She has getting more and more aggravated with the situation and the man behind her.

She was surprised that a Squad of the Army hadn't arrived yet and it puzzled her to the core. They usually were faster at responding to strange things, but maybe the fort missed the loud noise and bright lights. She smiled at the likelihood of the Army missing anything, well, they did miss a few things… Thanks to her.

"Will here tonight, so take this and go sleep over there." She said handing a blanket to him. He grunted as she shoved the blanket hard into his chest and turned to look at the side wall, he walked slowly over to it sighing. She watched as the man walked to the far side of the cave, rubbing her hand. He was hard, no, it was just the chest armor. She blushed as she made her way to her side of the cave.

* * *

A few hours later, light from the fire they had had was starting to die and Kara was slowing drifting off to sleep when she heard a noise. Her eye's shot open and her hand went into her blanket to grab a dagger, she didn't even notice that Pluto was already crouching at the opening looking outside.

She slowly got to her feet and walked to the other side of the cave. Crouching on the other side of the opening looking at what her companion was looking at. Before she saw a squad of five men all wearing golden armor. She quickly shot Pluto glaring eyes, as if the event before her was his fault, which of course, it was. Nevertheless he placed a calming hand on her shoulder and all the tenseness seemed to leave her body.

Not much could be seen in the moonlight, but thankfully the armor shined brighter than it would have if it was any other color. Kara thanked the Gods for the Golden Queen's vanity as she mentally trace what she was going to do. She liked to plan key events before they unfolded, she hated surprises. As she mentally traced her steps after attack the first man she realized that Pluto was gone; the young man was already fighting the four enemies!

"Ah!" She gasped and ran out to help him. From there the rest went into a blur, she went to punch and something hit her from behind, and she was out.

Pluto jumped out of his hiding spot, not waiting for the girl behind him, he had to protect her. After all, it was because of him that she was in this mess anyways. Jumping into the middle of the circle of men, he stabbed with his heavy staff at the backs of one of them. The man went down without even a grunt and the rest turned around in surprise.

Standing at his full height, Pluto had at least a half a foot on these men and it must of looked intimidating to these men, because they didn't move, intimidated or just confused. Pluto didn't know, but he was going to take his advantages and attack. Lifting his staff arm, he twirled it and smashed it into another armor mans head. _Two down, three to go._

Before anything else could happen, Kara jumped into the fray and caused even more confusing, but this time it didn't last. Two of the men dove after Kara and the other held his sword up to Pluto. "Hold! In the name of the Ever Glori-" Pluto hit the talking man with his staff and he went down with a thud.

Pluto turned to see what was going on with Kara and his eye's bulged. One of the men held her from behind while another ran her through with a sword. The man yanked out the sword with a spray of blood and Kara feel to her knees. Both men turned to Pluto and charged at him. "Chronos Typhoon!" He yelled and a huge gust of wind blew out of his pointed staff towards the two charging men.

Both men screamed as the wind hit them and blew them back towards the rock cliff, knocking them out. Running over to the now fallen Kara he skidded to her side putting hands over her open wound. "No. No. No. No." He said over and over again putting pressure as more blood gushed out. His mind went racing, what could he do? He had nothing to help the girl, but…

Something that hadn't been done in such a long time, he didn't even think his Queen remembered it ever being done. And the only reason why he knew was because of the Keepers of Time, Records of everything ever done. Applying more pressure he decided to do the impossible, the forbidden.

Concentrating, he forced all his energy into the palms of his hand pushing on the open wound. Gathering as much of his energy he could spare, a ball of with light formed around his hands and the wound. The Keepers always "suggested" who the most powerful warrior was, and being the keeper and controller of time, it was heavily implied that the Senshi of time was said warrior.

Pluto felt something shift in the fabric of time and flow into him and through the glow and into Kara. The pale girl stirred, but still didn't open her eyes, Pluto pulled more of what he felt through him and into the glow, flowing into Kara. The entire body of Kara began to glow and Pluto stopped forcing energy into her, the glow around her body was taking energy from around her and sucking it into the little lifeless body.

Kara began to float into the air in a standing position, the glow spreading to encompass more area. Pluto stepped back, not wanting to get trapped in the glow, he had never read about this part. He could feel time bending around the girl and something… breaking, was the only way he could describe it.

The glow broke and Kara floated to the ground. In the light her cloths had changed and she was now wearing a Sailor Fuku. The colors of the fuku were brown, gold and black. She wore knee high boots and had a silver tiara at her forehead, the jewel in the center was gold.

Kara opened her eyes and they glowed with golden rage. "In the passage of time one will arise. One with the Dawn and one with the Darkness of night." Her voice was deeper then possible on a woman and seemed to echo around the entire area. "Once what was great will fall and the darkness will rise again. All will be lost, for the world will be broken and the One with the Dawn will leave. Time has foretold. Time has been Born." And with the last of the words, the echo died and all was silent.

The glow around Kara disappeared and she slowly fell to her knees. Pluto rushed over to grab the girl before she hit the ground. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she went limp.

* * *

Hours went by and Kara still hadn't stirred. Pluto was starting to get worried, what he say and heard last night worried him. Only a few Sailor Senshi had to power of Foresight, and he hardly expected a "Made" Senshi would have the inborn ability.

Sitting on a rock watching the sleeping girl he put an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand. Unless she was destined to be a Senshi and he just royal screwed up the timeline, and for that matter, _where am I_? The girl laying down before him stirred and shot up.

"It's okay!" Pluto said hurriedly, rushing over to the girl, he put a hand on her shoulder. Jerking her head to look at Pluto, her hair flew back and her eye's shined with murder. "It's the shock. It will be okay." Kara slowly came back to her senses and looked down at what she was wearing.

"What happened?" She said in a jerky voice. Pluto explained what happened and Kara slowly stood up, putting a hand on the rock wall for support. Pluto stood with the shaky girl and stared at her, worried for her.

"Time, Sailor Time, that's my name now." Time said putting a hand to her forehead, the cold tiara felt odd next to the palm of her skin. "I feel different…" She began, clutching herself and slowly sinking to the ground on her knee's, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes.

Pluto crouched next to her holding on to the young girl. The tears began to flow and she started to cry. He knew this was part of the processes, the amount of emotion that builds up on the person in such a short amount of time mentally breaks them. All they can do is cry.

After what seemed like hours she finally clamed down. Sniffing she looked at the man holding her and smiled, putting a hand to his chest, she sighted. He was differently hard. Moving, Pluto let go and they both stood up, Time looked around and announced that they should leave.

"Are you sure? You may not of fully recovered." Pluto asked concerned. She nodded her head walking out into the sunlight, her auburn hair caught every glint of it. "I could use days more rest, but that Squad _you _defeated last night will not return to the Fort." She stopped, seeing if the man caught the emphases on you and a light of recognition at the entire statement, with no light coming to the young man's eyes she rolled her own.

"If the Squad doesn't return in a certain amount of time, the General will send more, and this time, _we_ can not beat them." She was going to make sure that this time she would not be a problem. Plus all this power she felt rushing through her, she felt she could take on the entire empire.

Pluto stared at the girl, he knew what he was looking at. This happened to every new Senshi, the all consuming power they felt, the Senshi felt like they could take on the world. "I understand what your feeling right now…" He began but she stopped and looked back at the man. "You have no idea! The life wasn't sucked out of you and some random man comes along with some strange power and forces to Universe into you. Unless all of that happened to you while I was bleeding to death." Time had walked over to the man and stabbed him with a finger. He was at a lost of words.

"I didn't think so. Now. We will leave and make our way to Kandor, it's a two day's trip to the east." And with that Pluto walked three steps behind the woman the entire rest of the trip to Kandor.

* * *

In a round room made of marble and stone a woman sat on a golden throne. The throne was at the far end of the circler hall and marble pillars were evenly spaced apart from the throne to the open archway leading to a long wide hall. Open windows let in enormous amounts of light from the rising sun that sparkled across all the gold and silver that was in the room.

In the center of the circler room was a map painted on the floor. The map showed her empire and the seven kingdoms she wished to take control of. She had already taken Polarus, the largest kingdom, and the only kingdom to border the rest of the kingdoms. Staring off into space she thought.

The events of the past few days disturbed her, to say the less. Five women stood before her, all wearing a traditional warrior's outfit that the Queen designed herself. They were telling her of their progress, but her heart wasn't into it. The news from the Desert bothered her, bothered her to her core.

She remembered the Prophecies and this seemed to be the start of them. The Prophecies could either be foretold as an ill omen, or as Greatness. All she needed to get was her hands on the Scepter of Power and with that she would have the most power thing ever created; The Power of Selenti.

She smiled as she thought of all that power in her hands and what she can do with it. The women before her smiled back at her, clearly they thought that they had done something right. Everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall and the Golden Queen sat alone, humming to herself. Humming something she had thought she had forgotten, the hum of her mother use to sing to her.

The hum her mother was singing when she pushed a dagger through her throat. The Golden Queen smiled and hummed till the sun started to set. Things would go her way, if she had to kill every last person on this planet!


End file.
